1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable conductor clamping connector. In particular it relates to such a connector comprising a plastics housing consisting of at least two elements and having integrated therein a contact blade for contacting the ends of cable conductors which have been pushed into the housing, wherein, after inserting the cable conductors, the housing halves can be pushed together to lock, applying to the cable conductors the force necessary to press them into the contact blades for contacting.
2. Introduction of the Invention
Many constructions of cable conductor contact elements of the kind described here are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,713 or DE 23 10 646-A1. The latter describe plastics housings consisting of a lower dish part for the insertion of double paired cable conductors with a lid element having contacting cutting elements which can be pressed into the lower dish part from above. A similar construction for single cable conductors is disclosed in EP-0 062 963-B1 or EP-0 347 100-A2. The latter also discloses the possibility of constructing the clamping/cutting element in a U-shape as a one-piece, double action metal part. A slightly different solution precisely with regard to the construction of the clamping/cutting elements is disclosed in DE 28 40 308 or, in the case of a multiple conductor connector, in DE-23 38 056-B2.
A feature common to all the known solutions is that, when pushing in the cable conductors, the user has to hope that they have been pushed sufficiently far into the housing of the devices for an electrical contact to be reliably made via the clamping/cutting elements upon pressing the elements of the housing together. Direct checking of the depth of insertion is not possible or is possible only with difficulty. If the lid has been pushed slightly into the other element through carelessness or at the factory, there is the danger that when the cable conductors are pushed in they will strike against the first clamping/cutting blade yet the user will believe that they have been pushed completely into the device. When the clamp is then pressed together, electrical contacting is not achieved.
An object of the invention is to provide a solution which makes it possible for the user to check the depth of insertion in order to be certain that contacting is guaranteed in every case, and also, at the same time, to achieve a catch effect with respect to the outlet direction of the conductors.